ScienceFiction Movie Marathon
by Kaylover15
Summary: Phineas and Ferb spend a Friday night watching Invasion of the Human Overlord movies. PhineasXFerb


**_AN: So I've been meaning to put this online for a while but hadn't checked for spelling and all that. Anyways sorry for any mistakes!_**

**_..and of course i don't own Phineas and Ferb._**

Over the years things have changed but one thing didn't.

The brothers had grown up and were often left alone. Tonight was no exception. Their parents would leave so many times they barely kept track of where they went.

Instead of spending their Friday night like normal (Ferb cuddling with a good book and Phineas up all night talking to Isabella) they decided to watch movies together. Phineas had practically bribed Ferb with the promise of popcorn. He had sweet tooth for the salty, buttery delicious snack. What he didn't know was Ferb would watch the movies with him anyway.

They settled on personal favorites. Though they had grown up into teens they still had a love for Invasion of the Human Overlord movies. And to be honest Phineas may have had a little crush Dr. Abanathy.

The thought of spending a Friday night like they use to (staying up all night to watch the science-fiction movie marathon) made the older teen smile. He may have drifted towards books and school, away from the popular social life of his brother but it didn't mean he didn't miss him. Some nights he yearned for the old days that he and his brother would release stress by building something amazing. He never thought about what they would make, even in his dreams he would leave it up to Phineas.

Throughout the third movie Ferb fought with his eyelids. It wasn't the idea of seeing the movie (they had both seem them countless times) but the idea of missing time with his brother that kept him up.

He turned to find Phineas sprawled out on his side of the couch. They would always lay their heads on opposite sides and let their feet meet in the middle.

He smiled to himself and laid his head back down. He pulled the blanket closer to his chin before surrendering to his eyelids.

Phineas awoke to the screaming from the movie. He sat up looking for the remote. He seemed to be bothering Ferb because he became fidgety. That's when he spotted it tucked under Ferb's pillow. He sighed as he rose to his feet. Not wanting to wake his brother he tiptoed over and reached for the remote.

"Phineas…"

This made the younger teen jump. He put his hand over his mouth to quiet the shriek that escaped his lips.

"Yes Ferb," Phineas whispered. He didn't receive an answer. "Ferb…you awake?" Phineas forgot that Ferb used to do this when they were younger. He would always talk in his sleep. The redhead boy laughed at all those times he would mumble words in his slumber. "Oh Ferb," Phineas smiled rolling his eyes playfully.

He reached for the remote again when he felt his brother's warm hand on his. "I love you."

"Love you too bro," he whispered, successfully pulling the remote out from under him. Phineas was used to staying up late. He found himself way too awake to turn the television off now. He laid down, the remote in hand. Phineas got goose bumps when Amanda screamed. Instead of pressing the down volume button he pressed the up one.

He felt his brother move. He sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching. "Are you trying to scare the hell out of me?"

"Sorry Ferb…wrong button," he replied sheepishly. Ferb nodded his reply.

The green haired boy reached for his water on the table. He found himself slurping when he reached the bottom of the cup. "You were talking in your sleep again. It's why you're so thirsty," he commented.

Ferb shook his head. "I thought I had stopped that for good." Phineas gave a sympathetic smile. He knew his brother would ask what he was saying. Well he wouldn't really ask with his voice, more with his eyes.

"You said you loved me." Phineas answered to the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's because I do. You are my bro-"

"You only used to talk about your problems," Phineas cut in. "Like the time you didn't want to date Gretchen. Or when you wanted to ask, what's her face, that goth girl…"

"Vanessa." Ferb secretly wished his brother wouldn't put all the pieces together. He had some hope. Phineas may have grown up but he was still as oblivious.

"Okay so why- wait do I stress you out or- why would you say-" Phineas was pacing around the floor. He was unable to create coherent sentences.

Ferb didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want Phineas to think anything bad, like he hated him or something. Ferb smiled at how ironic that would be. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and planted a kiss on his brother's lips. He couldn't believe this was happening. He could hear Amanda scream once more. In the distance he could hear cats screeching. But it didn't matter. He didn't care. All he cared about was the feel of soft lips colliding with his; the sweet smell of Phineas. The feel of his brother's hands wrap around him, one tangling in his hair. He could feel him kissing back.

He parted their lips but held his brother in his arms. "Wh-"

Ferb cut him off. "I love you in a way I shouldn't. In a way no brother should feel for his brother."

"I know this is so wrong but I have a strong urge to kiss you again," Phineas whispered before leaning in. When they kissed is was like everything else was nonexistent. "This is so wrong."

"It's like brotherly love." Ferb wriggled his eyebrows.

"Ferb, brothers don't kiss."

"Step-brothers?" Ferb offered. He knew he was being facetious but still felt the urge to answer his question.

"No Ferb." Phineas rolls his eyes. He pushed his brother on the couch before cuddling with him. The fifth movie credits are playing but neither one cared. They laid their happy. Sharing each other's warmth until they finally fell asleep.


End file.
